Prisonnier
by Lady Moon S
Summary: Voldemort tem planos para Hermione Granger. Quando ela completar vinte primaveras, seu destino estará traçado. E enquanto isso... ela será prisioneira. E ninguém melhor para se assegurar disso do que o braço direito do rei das Trevas: Harry Potter.
1. Prólogo

**Rated – M : contém cenas de sexo, palavrões e possíveis cenas fortes.**

**Hermione**

Tudo aconteceu incrivelmente rápido. Da mesma forma que a gente vê nos filmes quando uma pessoa vai ser atropelada e você pensa _Dá tempo de sair daí, seu idiota, só corra._

A verdade é que na realidade não há tempo para correr. Tudo acontece exatamente como nos filmes.

Rápido. Um segundo a mais e já era.

Eu e Rony estávamos indo para a Ordem.

Rony era meu melhor amigo desde que eu me entendia por gente e ele era um Auror.

Eu estava sendo treinada para me tornar uma também.

Tudo em busca da derrota do império negro bruxo. Voldemort e seu séquito asqueroso.

O mundo bruxo havia se divido exatamente no meio – os seguidores da bruxaria negra, e os que ainda lutavam para trazer algum tipo de bondade e redenção àquele mundo.

Hoje era meu aniversário de dezenove anos, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Estava com meu melhor amigo, indo encontrar com as pessoas que eu mais amava. E suspeitava fortemente que estavam organizando uma festa surpresa para mim. Sorri comigo mesma ao constatar como Rony disfarçava mal. Se era seu trabalho me distrair hoje, ele estava ferrado.

Melhor amigo. Rony podia ser mais que isso. Foi com ele que eu havia dado meu primeiro beijo e às vezes eu sentia que o que havia por trás de nós não era apenas amizade. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha realmente coragem de dar o primeiro passo, embora eu secretamente desconfiasse que ele planejava se declarar... talvez hoje. Meu coração palpitava levemente com a idéia.

Rony sempre pareceu a pessoa certa para mim.

E de repente aconteceu. Toda a perspectiva do meu dia adorável foi tirada de mim sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

Nunca antes os Comensais haviam feito um ataque para poucas pessoas. Não havia motivos para atacar poucas pessoas – e sim quando havia Aurores em massa.

Seis comensais aparataram em frente a nós no Beco Diagonal. Infelizmente eu e Ron estávamos num corredor deserto e não havia testemunhas.

Assim que os viu, Rony me puxou para trás de forma protetora e esticou a varinha.

-Estupefaça!

Mas era tarde. Senti uma mão fria apertar meu braço, e de repente tudo foi um borrão. Pelos olhos entre cerrados vi a imagem de Rony desaparecer à minha frente, e fui puxada para trás.

Não voltei mais à realidade.


	2. A prisioneira

**Harry**

-_Ohhh_, Harry! –A vadia loira gemia e rebolava debaixo de mim.

Senti meu corpo começar com os espasmos do gozo, e sorri triunfante enquanto baixava a cabeça e roubava um beijo apaixonado da jovem.

Minha satisfação masculina aumentou ao ver a mulher gozar violentamente gritando meu nome.

Derramei meu sêmen dentro do corpo feminino e rolei para o lado, suado e recuperando meu fôlego.

-Harry! –Alguém bateu fortemente na porta e eu reconheci a voz de Nott.

-Ah, _merda_, será que ninguém pode dar uma trepada em paz por aqui? –Resmunguei, levantando e vestindo a cueca. –O que é, Nott? –Rosnei, enquanto a loira que eu sequer sabia o nome se enroscava em minha perna.

-_Ela chegou._

Senti meus músculos travarem. Suspirei e vesti rapidamente o resto das vestes.

-Nos vemos novamente, Harry? –A loira me olhou com os olhos brilhando em perspectiva.

Que patético. Todos sabiam que ela só estava ali por ser uma _adoradora secreta_. Chamávamos de adoradoras secretas as mulheres que se diziam do lado _bom_ – do lado dos Aurores – que tinham uma queda por comensais.

Traduzindo: que sonhavam em trepar com comensais.

Como eu era o Comensal mais famoso – o braço direito do Senhor das Trevas – eu estava no topo da lista.

Claro que meu corpo musculoso devido a anos de malhação, meus cabelos e meus olhos verdes não estavam ali à toa. Eu sabia que era gostoso. Havia uma cicatriz acima da minha sobrancelha esquerda que, segundo algumas vadias que já haviam estado em minha cama, me deixava mais sexy.

-Nos vemos... – Eu disse com minha voz macia e perigosa. Assim que saí do quarto e bati a porta, completei: -Em seus sonhos, vadia.

Nott me encarava impaciente.

-Não ouse me encarar. –Falei em tom ríspido. Nott obviamente queria me criticar, mas não podia me enfrentar. –A _encomenda_ do mestre não poderia chegar um pouco mais tarde? –Resmunguei, já indo na frente. Nott veio atrás.

-Eu achei melhor vir avisá-lo. Os rapazes estão um pouco... exaltados pela presença feminina. Ela é diferente do que os homens esperavam. Estávamos todos esperando uma mulher mais velha, mas ela é uma mocinha. E é bonita. O Lorde iria se irritar se visse como os idiotas estão agindo, melhor você cuidar disso.

Ergui a sobrancelha da cicatriz com desprezo.

-O que há de errado com esses cães? Nunca viram uma mulher na vida? –_Que patético._

Nott deu de ombros.

-Onde ela está? –Rosnei.

Nott ficou ao meu lado e indicou a sala a frente. Passei por ele em passos pesados. Entrei na sala e imediatamente vi cerca de dez companheiros parados na frente de algo. Eles pareciam tão _idiotas_ ali.

-Saiam da frente. –Ordenei. Ao som da minha voz, eles se viraram assustados para trás e foram se dissipando. –Mas _que diabos_ vocês estão...?

O tom de fúria de minha voz foi desviado. Talvez por ter sido pego de surpresa como os outros.

Ali no sofá negro havia o motivo de todo aquele alarde.

Ela era muito jovem.

Pelo seu rosto eu deduzi dezoito anos. Ela estava apagada, e os cílios escuros e muito longos faziam sombra em suas bochechas rosadas. Aquelas bochechas coloridas e a expressão serena me abateram de surpresa, porque há muito tempo eu não via algo assim. Um ser parecendo tão inocente.

Seu nariz era arrebitado e pequeno, seus lábios eram cheios e num rosa totalmente atrativo ao sexo oposto.

Os cabelos eram fartos, levemente ondulados e cor de chocolate. Brilhavam como calda pura no sofá preto, espalhados por todos os cantos.

Olhei para o corpo. Fiz uma inspeção rápida como pude. Ela se vestia como uma _colegial. _A blusa branca era colada ao corpo, apertando os seios cheios demais para um corpo pequeno daqueles; ela usava uma saia cinza chumbo que ia até o meio das coxas, e ela tinha umas coxas deliciosamente _quentes_. Eram brancas – tive um ímpeto de apertá-las até deixar uma marca – grossas e pareciam fodidamente macias.

As panturrilhas eram delicadas, e estavam cobertas por uma meia cinza que ia até os joelhos. _Colegial_.

Meu membro estava levantando ali, por cada mínima visão daquele ser deitado no sofá, e eu tive que dilatar as narinas e controlar meu corpo para não parecer um cão no cio igual aqueles imbecis do meu lado.

Merda. Agora eu conseguia entender a atitude retardada daqueles idiotas.

A merda do _presentinho_ do Mestre era a porra de uma Ninfeta deliciosa.

-Ela é totalmente... inesperada, não acha, senhor? –Alguém sussurrou do meu lado, rindo maliciosamente.

Eu sequer virei para ver quem era, meus olhos estavam pregados ainda no mesmo lugar.

-Saiam todos daqui. –Eu disse em voz de comando, erguendo meu olhar até o teto e fixando as íris verdes num ponto fixo.

Pude ver pela visão periférica eles se entreolhando e saindo um a um. Eu continuei na mesma posição, até o último deles fechar a porta.

E finalmente baixei o rosto de novo, meus olhos buscando a garota adormecida.

Havia algo de muito poderoso que emanava dela.

Ela era tão jovem, e já se tornara objeto da obsessão do bruxo mais temido do mundo. Adormecida, ela estava conseguindo virar a cabeça de todos os meus capangas.

Era como o sol, tendo ao redor de si todos os planetas inferiores girando e idolatrando-a.

Aquilo me intrigou.

Eu quis que ela acordasse logo para que eu visse o que seus olhos transmitiam e como era sua personalidade.

Meu braço queimou.

A dor fez com que eu fizesse uma careta impaciente e apertasse o pulso – minha marca negra.

O Mestre estava chamando.

Deveria estar querendo saber se seu presentinho chegara inteiro.


	3. Feliz Aniversário para quem?

**Hermione**

Recuperei a consciência. Minha cabeça doía como se algo tivesse batido ali, e eu sentia meus membros pesados como se eu tivesse tomado uma poção sonífera mais cedo.

Abri as pálpebras lentamente, confusa. E de repente as últimas imagens que eu vi me assaltaram. Rony! Comensais. Eu sendo seqüestrada...

Sentei-me imediatamente, olhando assustada de um lado para o outro. Senti que eu estava numa cama macia e aquilo me surpreendeu. Eu não deveria estar amarrada por feitiços em algum tipo de masmorra?

A luz ali era fraca e eu não enxergava direito. Até ver uma sombra se movendo perto da porta, como se estivesse ali a muito tempo. A sombra acendeu a luz e tive que apertar os olhos com a claridade súbita.

Congelei ao ver quem me encarava.

Harry Potter. O comensal mais temido do mundo bruxo. A sombra de Voldemort.

-Boa noite. –Ele me disse, com um pequeno sorriso divertido.

Meu sangue pulsava de medo e eu estava estática. Sabia que tentar desaparatar ou fugir dali seria completa burrice, então não me movi.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim. –Sua voz era dura e poderosa. Quase grosseira. Combinava com a cicatriz rude que ele possuía na sobrancelha até o sobrecílio. –Nenhum de nós tem permissão para machucar você.

Olhei ao redor, ansiosa. Procurei qualquer brecha de escapatória. Era um quarto luxuoso e _enorme_. Havia uma grande janela do lado oposto de onde eu estava, e meus olhos devem ter brilhado, porque logo ouvi a risada cruel soar pelo quarto.

-Não se anime. –O comensal seguiu meu olhar para a janela. –Está rodeada por feitiços de magia negra com os quais você jamais sonharia. E além do mais esta torre foi estrategicamente planejada para você não ter como fugir.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Levantei da cama temerosamente. O homem ainda me olhava com divertimento, e como ele não fez nenhum movimento para me impedir, eu andei lentamente até a janela fechada.

Ela era só vidro. Uma enorme janela de um metro e meio. E a visão que tive através dela me embrulhou o estômago. Eu deveria estar numa Torre distante numa espécie de Ilha, porque tudo o que vi através do vidro foi o mar com pedras afiadas e ondas gigantescas. E muito abaixo de mim. Eu estava numa torre de no mínimo mais de cem metros de altura.

-Onde eu estou? –Perguntei ofegante, virando para trás. Estava sentindo vertigem e só conseguia pensar em Rony e como ele deveria estar preocupado à minha procura.

O comensal de olhos verdes me observava quietamente, seguindo cada movimento meu com seus olhos de gato. Eu me senti acuada.

-Você está na sua nova estadia. Considere esse quarto como sua casa por alguns meses. O Lorde providenciou o quarto mais luxuoso para que você se sinta à vontade e confortável. Se você não gostar da habitação nós temos outros quartos, mas este aqui é o maior.

Eu estava absolutamente perdida e confusa.

-E-Eu não estou entendendo... o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Porque estou nesse quarto? Vocês não pretendem me matar de uma vez? Querem que a Ordem venha atrás de mim, é isso? Porque se dar ao trabalho de me deixar confortável enquanto isso?

O comensal me encarava calmamente com um sorriso malicioso, como se já estivesse esperando por cada uma daquelas perguntas.

-Minha querida, você _não vai_ morrer. E tampouco queremos atrair seus amiguinhos traidores. Bom, se eles nos alcançarem, nós acabaremos com eles, mas essa não é a meta principal.

Eu o encarava tentando compreender onde ele queria chegar.

-O que é a meta principal? –Perguntei com a voz mais fria que consegui.

Ele sorriu diabolicamente e eu me arrepiei.

-_Você_. Você será a futura esposa do Lorde.

E pela segunda vez num espaço tão curto de tempo, senti minhas pernas dobrarem para frente enquanto eu perdia a consciência. Antes de bater no chão senti um par de braços duros, musculosos e quentes me segurando firmemente.

Senti algo molhado e frio em minha testa e franzi o cenho. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com um par de olhos esmeraldas me estudando.

Engoli em seco e subi os olhos para a cicatriz... e os cabelos negros e despenteados de forma sensual.

A fama não fazia jus ao comensal. Ele era mais bonito do que eu sempre achei que fosse. Parecia um modelo rústico dos anos 80 – mesmo por trás daquela barba negra e expressão sombria.

Me senti culpada no mesmo segundo, a medida em que ia recuperando a consciência. Ele era um comensal. Era desprezível. Nojento. Beleza exterior não queria dizer absolutamente nada. Não o redimia. Só o fazia parecer mais prepotente.

Virei o rosto para o lado quando vi que ele me observava intensamente – quase com interesse.

Senti que retirava o pano úmido da minha testa e passava levemente pelas minhas bochechas, antes de tirar.

-Melhor? –Ele perguntou, se erguendo mais na cama.

Não respondi. Sentia minha garganta fechando.

-Até quando... seu _lorde_ pretende me manter como prisioneira?

O moreno se levantou.

-Um ano como prisioneira. –Foi sua resposta curta. –Por alguma razão você não pode se casar com ele até completar vinte anos. A partir dos vinte, você não será mais prisioneira. Você será mais.

Meus olhos arderam, mas eu olhava para o lado para que o asqueroso comensal não visse minha fragilidade. Minha respiração estava falha.

Rony. Rony. Rony. Rony. Por favor.

-E a propósito… -Ele me olhou de cima. –Feliz aniversário.

Fechei os olhos com força. A lembrança daquele maldito aniversário golpeou meu peito. Eu só queria acordar e ver que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.

Não abri os olhos até ouvir a porta do quarto se fechar. Quando vi, estava sozinha naquele quarto enorme. Ele me pareceu ainda maior sem a presença sombria de Harry Potter.

Levantei da cama num pulo e corri até a porta, forçando a maçaneta por mais que soubesse que era inútil. Trancado.

Fui até a janela, tentando abrir o trinco. Machuquei as mãos tentando abrir.

Finalmente senti o choro tomar conta do meu corpo. Olhei para as ondas que quebravam no mar, metros abaixo da janela.

Escorreguei para o chão, me encolhendo na parede e soluçando com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

-Rony! –Gritei entrecortadamente, ainda com o rosto escondido.

Pensei ter ouvido passos se afastando da porta do quarto... mas não era possível que Potter ainda estivesse ali.

Não dei importância para isso e continuei chorando, até adormecer no carpete luxuoso.

Acordei na manhã do dia seguinte. Deixei uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto ao ver que não tinha sido um pesadelo. Eu ainda estava naquele quarto maldito. E de alguma forma eu estava deitada na cama novamente, sem meus sapatos, só com as meias.

Fiquei com medo de quem pudesse ter entrado de noite e me colocado na cama.

Eu estava confusa. Mais que isso, eu estava dividida entre o choque e a absoluta ignorância.

Toda aquela conversa com Potter na noite anterior não fazia sentido algum. O que ele queria dizer com... eu me tornar _esposa_ do Lorde das Trevas?

Estremeci violentamente sobre a cama ao pensar na possibilidade.

_Eu_?

Uma nascida trouxa e futura Auror.

Que interesse Voldemort poderia ter em mim?

E porque somente em um ano...?

Aquilo tudo era demais para minha cabeça. Parecia que estavam brincando cruelmente comigo. Eu me sentia mal.

Levantei e andei pelo quarto observando tudo na procura de me distrair. Minha cabeça doía.

O quarto era definitivamente puro luxo. Como o de uma princesa. Havia quadros nas paredes. Uma estante repleta de livros e uma poltrona ao lado. Finalmente achei uma porta ali que abria. Era um banheiro.

Não tive coragem de tomar banho por medo de algum Comensal entrar. Sem emoção, fiz minha higiene pessoal matinal rapidamente e voltei para o quarto, sentando na cama e abraçando uma almofada.

Nesse exato minuto a porta do quarto se abriu e eu levantei o rosto, assustada.

-Bom dia, princesa. –Era um homem baixo e moreno, corpulento, vestido todo de negro. Trazia uma bandeja na mão e me olhava com certa ansiedade. Eu não entendi porque ele me olhava daquela forma.

Não falei nada. Ele sorriu e entrou, depositando a bandeja sobre a cama. Não olhei, mas pela visão lateral vi que estava repleta de comida. Mas eu não tinha fome. Não tinha vontade sequer de me mover.

-O Mestre quer que você se alimente muito bem. Mandou servi-la das melhores iguarias em todas as refeições, e se a senhorita quiser qualquer outra coisa é só pedir que providenciaremos.

Continuei calada, fitando minhas mãos. Quando notei que o homem não havia se retirado, ergui os olhos sem emoção. Vi que os olhos observavam avidamente minhas coxas descobertas e minhas meias três quartos.

Franzi o cenho e me senti envergonhada, puxando as pernas para longe e abraçando a almofada com mais força.

-Seu trabalho é somente vir deixar a bandeja de comida e sair, Silver. Achei que conseguisse fazer isso sem bancar o inútil que você é. –Disse uma voz que transpirava comando da porta.

Olhei e vi Potter encarando o outro comensal com uma sobrancelha erguida. O tal Silver ficou sem-graça e desviou o olhar de mim, acenando ansiosamente.

-Sim, senhor Potter. Desculpe. –Se apressou a sair do quarto, deixando-me sozinha com Potter.

Baixei o rosto. Não sabia por que, mas ficava muito mais nervosa na presença dele do que na de outro comensal. E eu já havia dado de cara com vários deles na minha vida. Talvez por ele parecer mais cruel que todos os outros juntos.

-Silver disse algo desagradável a você?

Balancei a cabeça, negando.

-Bom. –Ouvi ele dizer.

Olhei para a bandeja sobre minha cama e de repente uma fúria cega me abateu. Eu estava odiando aquela situação surreal e _odiando_ todos eles.

Vi que a porta do quarto estava aberta atrás de Potter e pela primeira vez em anos, agi por impulso. Coisa que eu _nunca_ fazia.

O desespero faz isso com as pessoas.

Atirei a bandeja no chão com toda minha força. Potter ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas com a surpresa, mas não se moveu.

Levantei e fui correndo até a porta – por eu ser pequena eu era muito rápida – e para o meu alívio consegui passar por ele.

Eu sabia que era uma tentativa infantil e idiota. Potter ainda não havia se mexido porque parecia chocado demais com minha burrice, mas isso não me importou. Eu corri o máximo que pude. Precisava tentar qualquer coisa, não podia aceitar aquela situação sem lutar.

Para minha aflição, não vi nenhuma saída. Só um corredor enorme que parecia não acabar nunca. Logo ouvi passos atrás de mim. Eu sabia que um homem daquele tamanho não tardaria a me pegar – por mais rápida que eu fosse minhas pernas eram pequenas.

Os passos aumentaram e senti um vento em minhas costas, antes de um braço de ferro me agarrar pela cintura e me levantar como se eu não fosse nada mais que uma pena.

-Ei, Ei... o que está fazendo? –Ouvi sua voz rouca e descrente em meu ouvido. Ele nem sequer ofegava! Parecia ter caminhado até me pegar. Eu estava arfante e com as bochechas vermelhas.

-ME SOLTE! Seu bárbaro. Eu não vou ficar aqui para fazer parte de um ritual esquisito. NUNCA vou me tornar a amante daquele verme!

-Cuidado com o que fala. –Ele realmente riu sobre minha orelha? Aquilo fez meu ódio crescer.

-ME LARGUE! Estou mandando. Me deixe ir!

Eu me debatia o máximo que conseguia, tentando escapar de seu braço. Embora Potter só tivesse me pegado com um braço, parecia que eu estava presa por uma barra de aço. Já estava ficando exausta.

Ele me virou de frente para ele – eu ainda estava suspensa do chão e sentia cada curva minha colada ao corpo grande e cheio de músculos – e agarrou meu maxilar com suavidade. Mas seus olhos faiscavam sobre os meus.

-Você... não manda em _nada_ aqui. –Ele disse lentamente sem deixar de me encarar. Seu rosto estava tão perto que eu podia ver a forma esbranquiçada de sua cicatriz e os pontinhos dourados no fundo dos olhos verdes. –É bom se comportar se não quiser ser castigada.

-Você não _pode_ me castigar. Seu mestre não iria gostar. –Não pude evitar o sarcasmo de usar aquela situação absurda a meu favor pela primeira vez.

-Não confie muito nisso. –Sua voz ficou mais baixa e rouca. –Meu mestre ordenou que você seja tratada com todo o respeito, mas se ele presenciar uma atitude dessas, tenho certeza que ele vai me dar permissão para que eu surre seu traseirinho para você aprender a lição. O mestre gosta de obediência. –Ele sorriu torto e arrogante.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados de medo. E principalmente choque pelo modo como ele estava falando comigo.

-V-Você... eu não sou uma criança para que você... se você _ousar_ me bater...

Ele riu alto. Foi a primeira vez que vi um sorriso de verdade naquele rosto sem emoções.

-Se você não é criança então não se comporte como uma. –Ele parou de rir e me encarou. –A não ser que queira ser castigada. E eu garanto que não terei pena.

Eu estava me sentindo humilhada. Mordi o lábio sem encará-lo. O homem era assustador demais. Num movimento rápido, ele jogou meu corpo de lado, colocando a parte de trás das minhas coxas em seu outro braço, e foi me levando de volta para o quarto. Eu estava me sentindo uma menininha de três anos que tentara fugir do parquinho e estava sendo carregada para casa pelo pai.

Assim que pisou no quarto, vi que ele fazia menção de me deixar na cama, mas balancei minhas pernas em seus braços indicando que queria descer.

Ele me botou no chão.

-Não tente fugir. –Os dedos grossos dele de repente estavam em meu queixo. –Você só vai se desgastar.

Sem dizer mais nada ele saiu do quarto, trancando a porta.


	4. Ódio

**Harry**

-Eu gostaria de saber como o _mestre_ vai domesticá-la. Ela mais parece um pequeno felino arisco. Aquelas garrinhas seriam capazes de tirar sangue de qualquer um de nós.

-Eu gostaria que ela tirasse _meu_ sangue. –Uma voz, pensativa. - Seria muito prazeroso ter aquele corpinho debaixo de mim, arranhando minha pele. Eu poderia gozar com essa imagem.

Risadas.

-Eu não tiraria as meias enquanto a_ fodesse_. Já viram o quão sexy ela fica com aquelas meinhas de colegial? Ah. –Um gemido divertido.

Saí de trás da porta entreaberta.

-Isso. –Aplaudi relaxadamente, em tom banal. -Continuem falando sobre a futura noiva do _mestre_. Ficarei feliz em gravar outra conversinha _sórdida_ de vocês e mostrar a ele.

Silêncio mórbido.

Eu sorri diabolicamente.

-Vão procurar algo para fazer imediatamente, seus inúteis. –Ordenei com voz imperiosa. Os dez homens se levantaram imediatamente da mesa da cozinha. –E se eu pegar outra conversa desse tipo em horário de trabalho, vocês estão _ferrados_ comigo.

-Senhor Potter, nós não tivemos a intenção de ofender...

-Cale-se, Noudini. –Girei os olhos, tediosamente. -Suas desculpas conseguem ser mais patéticas que você.

Assim que fiquei sozinho, suspirei.

A chegada daquela garota havia causado absoluto _frisson_ por ali, e aquilo não me agradava em nada. De repente todos os comensais – aqueles mesmos que torturavam bebês e crianças trouxas, que matavam pessoas de forma tão corriqueira quanto davam uma trepada, que obedeciam as ordens mais cruéis do Lorde – estavam _encantados_ por uma criaturinha petulante de longos cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos âmbar.

A situação estava patética.

Ela havia roubado todas as atenções para si.

Resmunguei comigo mesmo e saí da cozinho, indo na direção do meu escritório.

Meu braço doeu. Uma chamada do Mestre.

Imediatamente mudei de curso e fui até as masmorras.

Obviamente o Lorde não estava ali, mas sua cabeça estava entre as labaredas verdes da fogueira para que pudéssemos nos comunicar.

-Mestre. –Fiz uma mesura respeitosa e me ajoelhei de cabeça baixa em frente à fogueira verde, mantendo os olhos fixos em meus joelhos.

-Harry. –A voz macia e suave do Lorde me saudou quase como um avô fala com o neto.

-Em que posso servi-lo? –Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, sem sair da minha posição.

-Como andam as coisas com a garota?

Hesitei. Não sabia se dizer a verdade era uma boa opção.

-Hm... bem, Mestre. Exceto que a menina anda fazendo birras para comer. Mas não se preocupe. –Me apressei a tranqüilizá-lo. –Eu estou cuidando disso, e não se tornará um problema.

-Bom. –Ele disse suavemente. –Quero que a prepare para hoje a noite, Harry. Eu pretendo aparecer de madrugada para um encontro formal. Quero vê-la.

Assenti, perguntando-me como a garota iria lidar com aquela notícia. Mas foda-se.

-Sim, Mestre.

-Eu entrarei em contato. –O Lorde me deu a sombra de um sorriso cansado, e desapareceu nas labaredas.

Quarenta minutos depois, Nott foi chamar-me em minha sala.

-Senhor Potter. –Ele acenou respeitosamente da porta.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele falasse.

-Receio que temos um problema. A garota não quer comer e está em histeria no quarto.

Bufei, irritado. Será que eu agora tinha que ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia de babá?

-Não devo ser muito difícil conter uma criatura daquele tamanho, Nott. –Falei friamente, voltando a atenção aos meus papéis. –Você pode lidar com isso. Segure-a pelo maxilar e enfie a comida adentro.

Nott remexeu-se, inquieto à minha frente.

-Senhor, nós realmente já fizemos de tudo.

Larguei os papéis, impaciente.

-Diabos. –Me levantei e passei por Nott. Ele me seguiu.

Como não era permitido aparatar na Torre, tive que subir todos os degraus até o último andar. De longe, pude ouvir a gritaria. A porta do quarto dela estava aberta, ao final do corredor, e pude ver que Death tentava remediar a situação – sem nenhum sucesso.

-Eu não o quero ! –A vozinha delicada replicava com fúria.

-O que demônios está acontecendo aqui? –Rugi, entrando no quarto.

A garota parou de gritar por um segundo e me olhou. Pude ver seus olhos lampejarem – medo? – por um segundo, antes dela vir até mim com o dedo pequeno em riste.

Quase ri com o choque. Como aquela coisa pequena ousava erguer o dedo para mim?

-Pode me dizer por que não consigo sair do quarto? –Ela parecia fora de si.

Ergui a sobrancelha e cruzei os braços.

-Você não esperava que ainda pudesse sair, depois da cena que aprontou no dia que chegou aqui, não é? Agora a porta do quarto está enfeitiçada, para que só os comensais possam entrar e sair.

Eu pensei que uma daquelas veias pequeninas de seu pescoço fossem estourar quando ela colocou a mão sobre os olhos, furiosa.

-Eu não posso ficar trancada aqui para sempre. –Disse com a voz mais baixa.

Sorri, divertido e malicioso.

-Isso quem vai decidir é o Lorde. Agora, eu soube que você anda dando problemas para meus homens em relação à comida. Pretende fazer greve de fome para chamar atenção? Não vai conseguir, neném.

Seus olhos âmbar me encararam com raiva.

-Eu não vou comer. Prefiro morrer de fome a ficar mais um dia aqui, sendo tratada como uma prostituta de luxo por vocês e pelo seu _Lorde_.

A palavra _Lorde _saiu com desdém ácido. Aquela garota estava testando minha paciência.

-Saiam. –Eu ordenei suavemente para Death e Nott.

-Senhor... –Nott tentou me acalmar.

-_Saiam_. –Repeti.

Os dois homens saíram e fecharam a porta ao fazê-lo. Agora eu via um pouco de temor naqueles olhos atrevidos que me encaravam.

-O que vai fazer? –Ela ergueu o queixo delicado que possuía um pequeno e discreto furinho.

-Você vai aprender, muito rápido eu diria, que eu não sou um molenga como o resto _deles_. –Falei ácidamente, me aproximando. –E tampouco vou me manter quieto diante das suas provocações _mimadas_. Não vou machucá-la por ordens restritas do Lorde, mas tampouco vou ser a babá que ficará lhe dando a mamadeira sempre que chorar. Você vai ter que aprender a se comportar aqui, seja por bem ou por mal, querida.

Ela franziu o cenho. Sua pele translúcida era tão jovem que mal possuía rugas.

-Não tenho medo do senhor.

Tive vontade de gargalhar maliciosamente daquele comentário. Absurdamente, gostei de ouvir a palavra _senhor_ ser dirigida a mim por aqueles lábios puros e rosados.

-Pois vou lhe dar uma amostra de _medo_, para que de agora em diante pense bem antes de falar.

Ela se afastou de mim rapidamente, o pequeno nariz empinado. Com dois passos, eu a agarrei com força pelo braço e a joguei sentada na cama.

A _maldita_ saia de colegial que ela usava – apesar de já ter se banhado, ela insistia em usar as roupas _dela_, ao invés de usar qualquer roupa do recheado armário que o Lorde lhe providenciara – subiu com o gesto brusco, expondo as coxas jovens e bem feitas.

-Você vai comer por bem ou por mal? –Minha voz saiu macia enquanto eu pegava a bandeja intocada sobre a cômoda e me aproximava.

-O senhor não pode me forçar! –Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

-Isso é o que nós veremos. Foi você quem pediu, nunca se esqueça disso.

Sentei ao lado dela e a puxei do travesseiro violentamente. Ela começou a se debater, mas sua força era nula como a de um ratinho entre meus braços.

Peguei um pedaço de pão, o cortei com meus dentes e segurei o rosto dela, imobilizando-a. Ela tinha os lábios firmemente cerrados – não precisei apertar muito seu maxilar para que ela gritasse.

Enfiei o pão em sua boca, fazendo-a engasgar.

Peguei um pedaço de melão e coloquei em sua boca. Ela grunhiu, se debatendo com mais força.

-Eu a aconselho a mastigar. Ou vai morrer sufocada e eu vou continuar colocando comida em sua boca. –Avisei.

Quando eu aproximei outro pedaço de pão de seus lábios, vi que ela começou a mastigar rapidamente.

Empurrei comida por comida, até que mais da metade da bandeja ficasse vazia. Foi penoso, mas a fiz comer tudo.

-Eu odeio o senhor! –Ela gritou quando terminou de engolir. –Nunca vou perdoá-lo.

Eu ri alto.

-Certamente um dia vou precisar do seu perdão, querida. –Ironizei. –Agora, seja uma boa garota e coma sozinha daqui em diante, sim? Da próxima vez que eu tiver que fazer_ isso_, -apontei para a bandeja. -não vou ser tão gentil.

Ela me olhou com os olhos apertados flamejando em puro ódio. Me deleitei com aquilo.

-Eu o odeio. –Ela repetiu.

-Você não sabe como isso me agrada, princesa. –Levantei da cama, olhando-a de cima. –O ódio é um sentimento apaixonado.

Me diverti vendo como ela abria a boquinha –que era tão pequena que eu me perguntei como ela não havia sufocado com a quantidade de comida que eu empurrei ali – em pura indignação.

-E mais uma coisa: -Virei por cima do ombro ao chegar na porta. –O Mestre deseja vê-la hoje a noite. Escolha um vestido bem bonito, deve ter centenas deles em seu armário, e eu virei buscá-la mais tarde.

**N/A: Gatas, muito agradecida pelos comentários. Quero que me perdoem pela demora, eu realmente não tenho muito tempo para postar semanalmente. Posto sempre que dá.**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**


	5. Ataque na noite

**Hermione**

Eu estava quieta, encarando fixamente a porta aberta do luxuoso armário da minha prisão.

Estudei a quase centena de vestidos longos e magníficos, dignos de uma verdadeira princesa.

Olhei para o lado, friamente. Observei a penteadeira de mogno que estava lotada de perfumes, provavelmente caros, e alguns produtos de maquiagem.

Era quase impossível não sentir o quanto alguém estava querendo me agradar, me dando tudo do bom e do melhor - era impossível não notar o quanto alguém queria me _comprar_.

Já havia escurecido a algum tempo. O céu estava nublado, anunciando uma tempestade forte.

E eu estava vestida com _minhas roupas_ usuais – que eu havia lavado precariamente, por conta própria, para poder continuar usando-as.

Se aquele comensal _bruto e arrogante_ pensava que poderia me dar uma ordem, estava muito enganado. Uma coisa era usar a força física, outra bem diferente era me intimidar.

Se seu tão amado _Lorde_ desejasse me ver... que fosse em meus trajes. E não como uma boneca de luxo vestida e decorada.

Me sentia exausta.

Eu estava com olheiras constantes e arroxeadas que não deixavam meu rosto pálido. Eu não conseguia dormir ali sem ter pesadelos – toda noite – e acordar gritando por Rony.

Eu era o retrato do caos.

E _precisava_ sair dali.

As horas se passaram. Eu estava na mesma posição, esperando que Potter entrasse no quarto a qualquer momento. Apesar de imóvel, eu estava alerta.

Ele ficaria furioso que eu não tinha posto nenhum vestido.

Com o passar do tempo, me senti sonolenta. Adormeci sobre as cobertas, agarrando um travesseiro. Eu sempre dormia abraçada a algo, para que pudesse imaginar que era uma parte de Rony que estava ali me protegendo.

Quando abri os olhos e olhei pela janela, vi que um vento forte soprava e que havia uma geada. A luz do quarto estava apagada.

Senti um movimento perto da cama e sentei-me, com o coração na boca.

-Quem é?

-Shhh. –Uma mão quente veio em minha boca. Eu grunhi, assustada. –Calminha, anjinho. Ninguém pode nos escutar.

Era uma voz estranha, que eu nunca tinha ouvido em minha estada ali. Aquilo me fez enrijecer. Senti um hálito almiscarado em meu rosto, e uma barba roçou meu pescoço. Eu pulei.

-Mmmm. –Não conseguia gritar com aquela mão em meu rosto. Ele estava quase me sufocando, sem perceber.

-É tão injusto. O Lorde _das Trevas_ se casar com um _anjo_... –A voz sussurrava freneticamente em meu ouvido. –Você será só dele. Mas eu preciso _prová-la_. Antes que você seja do mestre... eu quero que seja minha. Coisa doce.

Sua barba estava por todos os cantos. Arranhando meu queixo, meu pescoço, meus pulsos.

Eu me debati, desesperada, usando toda minha força para escapar. Estava sendo inútil. Meu coração estava à mil.

Eu estava com medo.

-Não tenha medo. –Ele implorou. –Nenénzinha, não tenha medo.

Ele pareceu tão desesperado em sua angústia e desejo, que deixou minha boca escapar por dois míseros segundos.

-AH! –Gritei com toda a força do meu pulmão.

-_Quieta_! –A voz ficou furiosa, tampando meus lábios novamente com força.

E não houve um segundo de perdão. Alguém abriu a porta silenciosamente, mas com extrema rapidez, e gritou:

-_Avada Kedavra_!

O corpo pesado caiu sobre o meu, inerte. A barba arranhando mais meu pescoço.

A luz do quarto acendeu, e eu levei algum tempo para conseguir me mover. Eu parecia congelada. Empurrei o corpo para o lado com toda minha força, e ele caiu no carpete com um baque mudo.

Sentei, tremendo como uma folha fina ao vento, para ver Harry Potter parado na porta, com a varinha erguida e olhando friamente para o corpo inerte ao chão.

Eu estava em choque.

Não queria olhar para o corpo, e tampouco queria olhar para Potter.

Vi que ele baixava lentamente a varinha, e então virava seus olhos verdes e opacos na minha direção.

-Você está bem?

Eu estava ouvindo uns barulhos esquisitos e não conseguia falar. Só então percebi que meu queixo tremia, meus dentes batiam violentamente uns nos outros.

Potter se aproximou e eu agi em reflexo, olhando para ele e me afastando, agarrando minhas pernas cobertas pela meia cinza que ia até os joelhos.

-Fique calma. –Ele me olhou de forma calculista, quase como um médico fala com um paciente em crise.

Respirei fundo, em busca de me tranqüilizar. Estava respirando freneticamente há meio minuto, quando um par de mãos grossas ergueu meu queixo e afastou meus cabelos do pescoço.

-_Maldito_. –Potter observou lentamente meu queixo, a linha do maxilar e o pescoço.

Eu não entendi o que ele estava fazendo, e engoli em seco, observando-o. Sem dizer mais nada, ele caminhou até minha cabeceira, passando por cima do corpo que acabara de tirar a vida como se fosse uma to cotidiano, encheu um copo d´água e me ofereceu.

Bebi tudo praticamente em três goles, e me senti muito melhor.

-Chega. Eu estou bem agora. –Falei, encarando o copo vazio em minhas mãos.

-Ótimo. É bom que se recomponha, porque não fiz _isto_ –chutou o corpo do homem morto. -por você. O Lorde vai ficar _realmente_ furioso. Eu sempre o avisei para escolher com cuidado seus servos. –Sua voz era cheia de desprezo enquanto olhava o corpo grande a seus pés.

Não falei nada.

Com um suspiro resignado, Potter apontou a varinha:

-_Levite corpus._

O corpo saiu flutuando para fora do quarto.

-Pode voltar a dormir. –O comensal moreno me avisou. -Isso que aconteceu_ jamais_ se repetirá.

Não consegui evitar a risada semi histérica.

-Claro. Eu estou muito segura aqui com comensais. Tive a prova disso hoje. Porque você acha que eu _confiaria_ no que o senhor está dizendo?

-Porque você tem a minha palavra.

Os olhos verdes e sem vida chocaram-se com os meus, e pela primeira vez eu vi o brilho de algo desconhecido – um fraco sinal de vida, quase como um único batimento cardíaco numa pessoa morta – enquanto suas íris caíam novamente em meu pescoço e estudavam atentamente meu rosto.

O que eu vi ali naqueles olhos verdes foi algo parecido com... fúria?

Assim que a porta bateu, e eu estava sozinha no quarto, me apressei a ficar na frente do espelho da penteadeira.

Busquei com meus olhos os lugares que Potter havia estudado. Não foi muito difícil ver o que havia prendido a atenção dele.

Meu pescoço estava arranhado, com sangue seco em filetes finos. Meu maxilar e meu queixo estavam vermelhos e arranhados, mostrando o quanto a agressividade do homem com sua barba havia magoado minha pele.

Sentei de volta na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

Naquele noite, definitivamente, eu não voltaria a dormir.

Nenhum cochilo. Nenhuma piscada longa. Nada. Eu havia deixado meus olhos pregados na porta por toda a noite, como um vigia.

Potter havia acabado com um. Mas e quanto aos próximos? Quem seria o próximo _deles_ a entrar no meu quarto na calada da noite para me fazer mal?

Eu me sentia enjoada.

Não conseguiria permanecer viva ali por muito tempo se as coisas continuassem como estavam.

Eu comia pouco – nunca mais tive apetite suficiente – , não dormia, não fazia nada o dia inteiro a não ser olhar pela janela imaginando quando Ron apareceria ali com a Ordem para me buscar.

Eu estava no meu limite.

Meus olhos circulados de sombras roxas se ergueram lentamente ao ver a porta sendo aberta. Já era de manhã a algum tempo.

Nott. Se eu não me enganava era aquele seu nome. Trazendo meu café da manhã.

Eu supus que àquelas alturas ele já soubesse da noite passada, pois ele me olhou nervosamente por todo o corpo, demorando-se nas marcas avermelhadas do rosto, pescoço e pulsos, e se retirou.

Sequer provei o café da manhã. E daquela vez não era por birra. Simplesmente não consegui comer, meu estômago estava embrulhado demais.

Não almocei.

Não pretendia jantar a sopa que haviam trazido, tampouco, mas minha expressão e meu estado catatônico mudaram um pouco quando vi Potter entrar no quarto.

Ele me _forçaria_ a comer novamente?

Ele encostou a porta suavemente ao entrar, e parou perto da parede, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça negra que se colava às pernas fortes.

Eu o olhei sem dizer nada e me surpreendi um pouco ao constatar como ele era alto e como os músculos de seus braços saltavam, junto com as veias.

_Não era à toa que ele havia me carregado como se eu fosse um pedaço de papel no dia que tentei escapar_, pensei com desprezo.

-Está dando trabalho para comer novamente. –Sua voz, incrivelmente poderosa, soou pelo quarto silencioso.

Eu suspirei.

-Vai me forçar?

-Se você me obrigar, sim.

Mudei o assunto:

-Seu Lorde não desejava ver-me ontem?

-Houve uma mudança de planos. Não pude avisá-la, porque acabamos um pouco distraídos ontem. –Sua voz endureceu por um breve segundo.

Ele devia estar furioso por matar um de seus companheiros por minha causa.

Franzi meu cenho, desafiando-o.

-Sinto dizer que eu não sou um objeto, para ficar guardado pelo tempo que seu Lorde quiser, e me requisitar quando bem entender. Não é como se eu fosse um livro retirado da estante quando ele comandar. Que passe meu aviso a ele. –Ordenei.

Potter me encarava com um pequeno sorriso torto e malicioso nascendo no canto dos lábios, até uma risada zombeteira escapar.

-Você é mesmo muito atrevida, Hermione Granger.

Senti um arrepio macabro passar por meu corpo ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome.

-Não sou um menino de recados. –Ele ainda sorria zombeteiramente. -E sim, meu Lorde poderá requisitar sua presença _onde e como_ desejar. Você será dele.

-Não serei coisa alguma! –Gritei, sem me controlar diante de tanta arrogância.

-Muito bem. Chega disso. –Ele se aproximou. –Vai comer ou vamos ter que repetir a cena do outro dia?

Recostei-me na cama.

-Não. Por favor. –Era humilhante implorar, e eu sabia disso. –Eu estou enjoada.

Ele parou à minha frente com os braços cruzados, ressaltando ainda mais suas grossas veias e toda sua força – ele me olhava se cima como se quisesse mostrar quem mandava.

-Enjoada? –Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sim. –Me sentia cada vez mais humilhada.

-Por ontem?

Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas quando o olhei. Procurei ver se ele estava zombando, mas ele me olhava seriamente.

-Por tudo! –Despejei em voz alta. –Não consigo _comer_, não consigo _dormir_. E agora mesmo não poderia fechar os olhos, pois não vou dar chance do próximo colega seu aparecer aqui para tentar me molestar. Eu me sinto à beira do colapso a cada segundo... a visão de todos esses vestidos e perfumes me enoja.

-O Lorde está sendo muito bondoso ao se preocupar em agradá-la e em fazê-la feliz enquanto estiver aqui. –A voz de Potter foi fria, como se eu estivesse sendo uma menina muito mal-agradecida.

-Pois nada disso me _agrada_! –Gritei. –Me deixar presa como um passarinho não vai me fazer feliz _nunca_. E eu não quero ser comprada e ornamentada como uma boneca de porcelana. Eu quero poder usar _minhas _roupas. _Meu_ sabonete e _meu_ perfume, para poder me sentir mais como eu mesma. Nada disso tem a ver comigo.

Potter ouvia tudo calado – pela primeira vez me deixando falar. Ele pensou em algo por alguns segundos, e disse:

-Você não terá mais problemas para dormir. Me encarregarei disso.

Suspirei, derrotada.

-Coma. –Ele aconselhou. –Ao menos um pouco. Ou amanhã vai estar parecendo um zumbi.

Potter me deu as costas e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Eu caí sobre a cama, como uma boneca de trapos.

Exausta e sem saída.

**N/A: Meninas, muito obrigada pelos comentários.**

**De verdade.**

**Sobre o capítulo: Vocês devem ter se perguntado como funciona isso dos feitiços na Torre.**

**Não se consegue aparatar e desaparatar, mas Voldemort e os comensais podem enfeitiçar coisas. Hermione não, pois ela está sem varinha, e provavelmente se conseguisse pegar a varinha de um comensal, a varinha não responderia a ela.**


	6. Damon Davil

**N/A: Sorry a demora, guys! Aí vai mais um, espero que estejam gostando e que comentem.**

**Harry**

Cacete de dia.

Traguei fortemente o cigarro de palha, soltando a fumaça lentamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

Agora os imbecis que passavam por mim só faltavam passar com o rabo entre as pernas.

Desde que o Lorde informara a morte de Saúlo – a morte muito bem merecida, – aos demais, o clima se tornara pesado e tenso.

E estava ainda pior por saberem que fora _eu_ que havia apagado o inútil.

Nunca antes isso havia acontecido. Não era o nosso estilo, comensais não matavam comensais. Mesmo eu, que era autorizado pelo Lorde para isso.

E agora, de repente, um de nós estava morto e enterrado por ter mexido com _uma garota_.

A situação parecia bizarra, à julgar que comensais eram conhecidos por suas festas noturnas, onde passavam a madrugada com mulheres enfeitiçadas (ou não), revezando-as e dividindo-as entre o grupo. Tudo regado a muita poção alucinógena.

Matar um companheiro por uma mulher parecia contra a lei para nós.

A questão agora era que _a lei_ girava em torno desta garota. Ela não era qualquer uma. Era a futura esposa do Lorde das Trevas.

E este havia sido apenas o primeiro aviso.

O Lorde havia feito questão de mostrar o que seria feito se algum outro engraçadinho se atrevesse a fazer algo do tipo com sua noiva.

Todos estavam fodidamente tensos com tudo isso. Incluindo eu.

Mesmo que eu não me arrependesse de tê-lo apagado.

Há quase uma hora, havíamos tido uma reunião com o Mestre - mesmo que só tivéssemos contato através de um espelho.

Após todos terem sido dispensados, a voz macia e hipnotizante me chamou.

-_Harry._

Eu encarei a face do Lorde através do espelho.

-Mestre?

-_Eu sei que já nos entendemos sobre isto, mas queria novamente agradecer pelo que fez com Saúlo. Escória_. –O Lorde mudou os olhos, com desprezo. –_Você realmente me prova fidelidade à cada ano que passa. Nunca se esqueça que quanto mais demonstrar isto, mais será recompensado_. –O rosto disforme se esticou num sorriso fraco.

-Sim, mestre. Sempre ao seu comando. –Abaixei a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

-_O que está fazendo por Hermione é mais do que eu poderia pedir_. –Ele me encarou por cima, quase arrogantemente. Suas mudanças bruscas de humor, ou de feições, hipnotizavam quem o observava. –_E você é o único a quem eu confio esta tarefa. Fico contente que alguém de confiança a proteja enquanto eu ainda não posso estar por perto. _

Assenti.

-_Agora não vou mais tomar seu tempo. Vá._

Com uma pequena reverência de cabeça, me levantei e deixei a sala.

E agora aqui estava eu, fumando feito um condenado em busca de qualquer alívio para a ansiedade.

Nem _eu_ sabia por que estava tão ansioso. Geralmente nada conseguia abalar meu humor. Eu costumava ser indiferente a qualquer coisa.

E agora aquela _criança_ que era da metade do meu tamanho aparecia e jogava tudo de pernas pro ar.

Hermione.

Aquela porra de nome não me deixava mais em paz.

A verdade era que eu estava puto _comigo mesmo_. Eu jamais diria aquilo em voz alta, mas na noite em que peguei Saúlo prestes a abusar da garota... eu havia perdido o controle.

Eu poderia ter usado um feitiço apenas para desacordá-lo e levá-lo ao mestre para que _ele_ decidisse o que fazer com o rato.

Mas na hora eu não pensei em nada disto. Fiquei furioso – e aquilo não fazia _nenhum_ sentido.

Quando eu iluminei o quarto e vi as marcas e arranhões na pele branca...

_Maldito Saúlo_.

Eu sabia que meu dever era cuidar da garota. Desde o primeiro dia eu fora nomeado quase um _protetor_.

Mas reações _impensadas_ e trazidas para o lado pessoal não estavam na planilha.

Com um suspiro impaciente, levei a ponta do cigarro ao cinzeiro e amassei-o ali até apagar. Levantei e tomei o cuidado de sair discretamente.

Claro que _poderiam_ ver – eu era o chefe ali na ausência do Lorde – mas naquele momento eu não queria que ninguém me visse.

Subi apenas os dois andares que restavam, e fui até o último quarto.

Abri a porta com lentidão e olhei para dentro.

Para meu alívio, _ela_ estava dormindo.

Engoli em seco, sentindo meu pomo-de-Adão descer quase arranhando.

Entrei no quarto silenciosamente e fechei a porta.

Me aproximei , com ambas as mãos dentro do bolso da calça. À medida em que eu chegava mais perto, menor o corpo da garota me parecia.

De repente me senti grande _demais_. Ela parecia muito jovem e intocável ali naquela cama enorme.

E _como_ era bonita... !

O Mestre até que teria sorte em tê-la.

Sem controle, meus olhos passaram lentamente do rosto, e foram descendo.

O pescoço fino ainda estava ferido por causa da barba daquele verme.

Aquilo fez meu maxilar travar.

Pensei que se um dia eu fosse passar meu queixo por aquela pele perolada eu teria que fazer a barba várias vezes ao dia para não machucar.

Travei no mesmo minuto.

_Passar seu queixo...? Ela é a __**noiva**__ do seu Mestre, pequeno traidor de merda._

Tirei uma das mãos do bolso e levei rapidamente aos cabelos, desarrumando-os. Foi a primeira vez na vida que tive um resquício de embaraço.

Sem poder tirar o olhar de cima, observei como o quadril redondo dela ficava elevado devido à posição – ela estava deitada de lado.

A cintura estava marcada através da camiseta. As pernas longas estavam cobertas – pela primeira vez – por uma calça escura que se aferrava às coxas femininas como uma segunda pele.

Com um gemido baixo e suave – o membro dentro da minha calça reagiu àquele som com uma rapidez impressionante – Hermione passou uma mão pelos próprios fios de cabelo, desarrumando-os e espalhando-os sobre o travesseiro; e virou-se para o outro lado.

O pequeno e formado traseiro ocupou minha visão e eu senti os lábios secos.

_Que merda estava acontecendo comigo?_

Eu estava sentindo tesão pela noiva do meu Lorde.

Meu membro naquele minuto estava duro como pedra, retorcendo dentro da calça como se procurasse por _ela._

O temido Harry Potter desejava foder a intocável prometida do Lorde.

Quão ruim isso poderia ser?

**X**

Dois dias se passaram, e eu estava pronto para avisar à garota que dali a uma semana – finalmente – o Mestre viria para conhecê-la. E daquela vez não seria adiado.

Estava saindo de minha sala para ir ao quarto dela, quando Nott me chamou.

-Potter.

-O que é? –Virei-me.

-Acabou de chegar uma visita. –Nott pareceu sério, e eu franzi a testa. –Ele diz que teve permissão do Lorde e que veio passar alguns dias.

-Quem é? –Ergui uma sobrancelha, impaciente.

Antes que ele me respondesse, alguém apareceu por detrás. O rosto saiu das sombras e eu vi aquele sorriso familiar e convencido.

-Damon. –Eu constatei com a voz dura, observando-o entre meus cílios.

-Quanto tempo, companheiro. –Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e retos.

Tive que cerrar meus dentes para não xingar em voz alta. Nott me olhou com a expressão muito parecida à minha.

-Então. –Damon bateu as mãos, numa palma, animadamente. –Onde está _ela_? A princesinha do Lorde é mesmo tudo isso que estão comentando?

Minha expressão deixou claro que toda a cortesia poderia ir por água à baixo a qualquer momento.

-Ela não é da_ sua_ conta, Damon. –Respondi com frieza. -Espero que não banque o engraçadinho por aqui e que tenha sido muito bem adestrado nesse tempo em que esteve fora.

-Ora, Ora. –Ele riu, me estudando atentamente com quase incredulidade. –Será que nesse pouco tempo aqui ela conseguiu tirar _você_ do foco, Potter? Não. Acho que isso é uma missão impossível. –Sorriu abertamente. -Estou curioso sobre ela.

Olhei para ele com indiferença e frieza cortante como navalha.

-Cuide de tudo para o _hóspede_, Nott. –Falei, virando para o outro. –Eu tenho o que fazer agora.

-Está indo vê-la? –Damon apareceu atrás de mim.

Sem ouvir minha resposta, ele deduziu que sim.

-Posso? –Ouvi a risada em sua voz.

"Tanto faz", resmunguei comigo mesmo, olhando desconfiado para trás. Sentia como se tivesse uma onça me seguindo.

Eu entrei no quarto de Hermione sem bater na porta. Ela estava sentada sobre a cama, distraída com alguns papéis e canetas. Escrevendo algo, ou desenhando. Quando ouviu a porta, ela ergueu os olhos.

Aqueles olhos inocentes foram direto para mim – ela sequer olhou para o babaca que me acompanhava.

-Senhor. –Ela murmurou, colocando as pernas para fora da cama.

_Merda._

Aparentemente ela havia decidido usar as roupas do armário, finalmente. De qualquer maneira, ela não tinha tido muita escolha.

Ela usava um vestido curto como o inferno. Branco. Que a deixava com a imagem perfeita de uma bela virgem ao sacrifício. Tinha expostas as pernas brancas e delicadas que aparentavam a maciez de um algodão – e estava descalça.

Ao ouvi-la dizer _Senhor_, olhando para mim, com aquela roupinha; aquilo fez algo querer rosnar em meu peito e meu membro dar uma sacudida.

-_Perfecta_. –Ouvi Damon ao meu lado.

Os olhos dela finalmente viajaram para ele, olhando-o com especulação.

-Este é Damon. –Apresentei, à contra gosto. –Ele vai... ficar conosco por alguns dias.

-Seu servo. –Damon foi calmamente até ela, olhando-a sem parar. Pegou a mão delicada e beijou demoradamente. Eu me movi, trocando o peso de perna. –Ao seu dispor, querida princesa. Se estes ogros não a estiverem tratando como merece, poderá falar comigo.

Dei uma risada pelo nariz, sem conter a irritação.

-Por favor, Damon. Ainda não é hora de mostrar tanta falsidade. Agora, se me permite, eu tenho que falar a sós com ela.

Ele sorriu, ainda segurando a mão de Hermione. Acenou de forma fingidamente cavalheiresca e se retirou.

Eu fechei a porta com força em suas costas.

-Não caia nesse papo da carochinha. Ele não é confiável. –Eu disse calmamente assim que fiquei a sós com ela.

-Prefiro que deixe o julgamento para mim mesma, senhor. –Ela me respondeu.

_Atrevida._

-Muito bem. –Dei um sorriso cortante. –O que eu vou dizer vai ser rápido. Em sete dias aproximadamente o Lorde fará uma cerimônia para que o conheça pessoalmente.

-Acho que já ouvi isso antes. –Ela suspirou.

-Desta vez não será adiado. –A promessa em meus olhos fez com que ela ficasse mais séria e estremecesse. Eu sorri. –Esteja pronta para isso. –Avisei, antes de deixar o quarto.

Como eu esperava, Damon estava parado no corredor. Encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados, dirigindo um sorriso malicioso a mim.

-Agora escuta atrás de portas? –Perguntei sem alterar minha expressão.

-Você sabe que eu não preciso disso.

Infelizmente eu sabia. Aquele merda tinha seus poderes especiais de bruxo. Um deles era que tinha a audição aumentada várias vezes, de modo que podia controlar a aumentar ou diminuir isso.

-Mas não se preocupe. Não o culpo por não confiar em mim. –Ele sorriu.

O olhei de baixo à cima, cheio de desprezo.

-Agora você me deixou comovido. Obrigado por entender. –Ironizei.

Quando eu estava saindo, prestes a deixá-lo falando sozinho, Damon provocou:

-Agora eu entendo porque toda essa comoção ao redor _dela_. É realmente uma raridade, não é? Só tenha cuidado para não se envolver _demais_ na sua missão, Potter.

Eu o olhei pelo canto do olho, desejando lhe dar um belo soco na fuça como ele merecia. Ou até mesmo matá-lo. Mas sabendo que eu não podia fazer nem um, nem outro, lhe mandei um olhar sujo e saí dali batendo a porta.


	7. Virgem em sacrifício

**Hermione**

Continuei trancafiada pelos próximos sete dias. Não vi ninguém. Nem Potter.

Deixavam a comida em cima da cômoda quando eu ainda estava dormindo – e no lanche e no jantar, a bandeja aparecia magicamente através da porta.

Eu me sentia sozinha.

Sentia como se estivesse enlouquecendo – desejando a companhia de qualquer pessoa, mesmo que fosse a companhia de um comensal.

Eu queria Rony.

Será que ele estava procurando por mim?

Duas leves batidas na porta me tiraram os pensamentos. Eu estava deitada de lado na cama, segurando com força o travesseiro como se ele fosse algo que pudesse me proteger.

Não tive interesse para levantar ou sair daquela posição, mesmo quando vi Potter entrar no quarto.

Seis dias sem vê-lo, foi como vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Ele estava mais bonito do que eu me lembrava, por mais que eu _odiasse_ pensar num detalhe fútil como aquele naquela situação.

Sua barba por fazer parecia mais negra, misturando-se com os cabelos de carvão, e os olhos verdes e obscuros pareciam muito mais intensos.

Ele me estudou por um segundo.

-Não sei como o Lorde, experiente como ele é, poderá lidar com você. –Ele disse, numa voz profunda. –Cada dia que eu a vejo, parece mais jovem.

Suspirei, olhando para qualquer outro canto do quarto.

-Isso é discutível. Por dentro eu me sinto cada dia mais velha, senhor.

Ele olhou o relógio de pulso. O relógio era grande e parecia caro.

-Vim aqui para avisá-la que dentro de uma hora você descerá comigo para a reunião. Para conhecer o Lorde.

-Ótimo. –Não evitei o sarcasmo. –Poderei mesmo participar da seita? Devo me vestir de algum modo _comestível_ para fazer parte do banquete do mestre e seus servos?

Os olhos verdes brilharam para mim.

-Apenas se vista de forma apropriada.

-Defina apropriada.

-Se vista como a dama que o Lorde espera ver. Se puder fazer isto. –Acrescentou com ironia.

Eu o encarei furiosamente. Ele deu um sorriso debochado e se retirou.

Perfeito.

Hoje eu seria a isca da cobra.

Mal podia esperar por isso, pensei com ironia.

Indiscutivelmente, naquele dia, não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer. Sem expressão nenhuma no rosto, coloquei o primeiro vestido longo que minhas mãos alcançaram, sapatos sem salto, e sentei na cama.

Fiquei ali sentada por tempo indeterminado, minha mente muito longe dali. Minha única saída naquele momento, por mais patética que parecesse, era me imaginar em outro lugar.

Imaginar que ainda era meu aniversário, e que tudo o que tinha acontecido fora apenas um pesadelo. Eu havia acordado e tudo ainda estava igual. Eu ainda tinha Ron.

Eu despertei do meu mundo particular quando notei que Potter já estava novamente na porta do quarto e me olhava como se já tivesse falado comigo e eu não houvesse respondido.

Engoli em seco e levantei, usando toda a minha habilidade de atuação para fingir que eu era inabalável.

Levantei o nariz e passei por Potter e sua mão estendida. Vi que ele dava um risinho debochado.

Enquanto eu andava, senti os olhos dele queimando minhas costas. Ele me olhava, mas não deixei aquilo me incomodar.

-Por aqui, Granger. –Sua voz rouca disse depois de vários minutos.

Eu parei de andar na frente e virei para onde ele apontava. Era uma porta de mogno.

Hesitei, e toda a minha atuação desceu pelo ralo. Eu não queria entrar.

Potter notou minha expressão.

-Está tudo bem, Granger. Você está a salvo com o Lorde.

-Isso seria para me confortar? –Não evitei erguer a sobrancelha e depois engolir saliva, nervosa.

Potter deu outra risadinha rouca e irritante. Fez um gesto para que eu entrasse, e eu entendi que não havia saída.

Respirei fundo e endureci o rosto. Ninguém iria me amedrontar assim – ao menos não de primeira.

Levei a mão à maçaneta, mas antes de tocá-la a porta se abriu sozinha.

Procurei esvaziar a mente – e entrei.

Potter veio logo atrás de mim.

Assim que meus olhos capturaram a luz do aposento – que estava um pouco sem luz – vi que _todos_ os Comensais estavam presentes.

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida.

Me senti de repente um filhote de foca à mercê de tubarões.

Todos eles se viraram para me encarar quando a porta abriu. Suas expressões estavam vorazes, me olhando de cima à baixo. Haviam muitos comensais ali que pareciam nunca ter me visto – eles pareciam me devorar com o olhar, criticando mentalmente, trocando olhares, como se eu fosse um tipo de raridade que eles nunca haviam visto.

O olhar de tantos comensais sobre mim me fez vacilar por um segundo – e por mais ilógico que parecesse, inconscientemente procurei apoio do Comensal atrás de mim.

Olhei para Potter, e por mais que não sentisse nada de bom olhando-o, ao menos me senti segura.

Ele poderia ser um assassino, um bruxo sem alma, e tudo isso, mas ele era o ser humano com quem eu tinha mais contato, que me alimentava, e que já havia me protegido de coisas terríveis algumas vezes.

Potter olhou nos meus olhos e fez um leve aceno de cabeça, indicando para eu continuar indo em frente sem medo, que ele não deixaria ninguém encostar em mim.

Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi pela sua expressão.

Soltei o ar e voltei minha atenção para frente, continuei caminhando, até Potter segurar meu cotovelo e me parar.

Ele parou do meu lado, e vi que a atenção de todos ali finalmente havia desviado de mim; agora estavam virados na direção de um enorme espelho que ficava na parede adiante, todos de cabeça abaixada como se faz na presença de um Rei.

Potter também estava nesta posição.

Achei que aquilo parecia um ritual demoníaco onde os que haviam vendido suas almas idolatravam Satã – mas resolvi deixar aquela opinião para mim mesma.

Me distraí por _um_ milésimo de segundo, e quando voltei a olhar o espelho, havia uma figura dentro dele.

Estremeci.

Voldemort.

Meus lábios se separaram involuntariamente, e quando notei, os fechei e empinei o nariz.

Eu não podia sentir medo de um _reflexo_.

-_Sejam muito bem vindos, meus fiéis servos_.

A voz dele não era nada do que eu imaginava. Sempre imaginei uma voz forte, de comando. Voldemort tinha a voz macia e aveludada, quase como uma carícia.

Perigosa e sorrateira, como a de uma cobra.

-_É com muita alegria que hoje, com muita honra, lhes apresentarei oficialmente minha futura noiva. E será com mais alegria ainda que, em breve, faremos a cerimônia de noivado. Porém, não hoje._

-Eu jamais irei me casar com você.

As palavras saíram da minha boca impetuosamente, cada sílaba fervendo de ódio.

Foi a primeira vez que vi seus olhos de cobra se dirigirem à mim. Olhos nos olhos. Eu e Voldemort.

Notei que toda a sala havia prendido a respiração, como se eu tivesse cometido o maior dos pecados ao interromper o Lorde.

-_Hermione._

Meu nome saindo daqueles lábios monstruosos fez minha nuca arrepiar de medo. Ele dissera meu nome de forma lenta e satisfeita, como um bom cozinheiro degusta do melhor dos pratos.

-_Ainda não aceitou sua condição, como eu supus, não é mesmo_? –Ele perguntou, olhando-me de cima. Me senti como uma aluna sendo repreendida pelo diretor. –_Isso mudará em breve. Assim que você aceitar que qualquer tolo que tente salvá-la terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Assim que você aceitar que terá que ser minha esposa por bem ou por mal. E que eu não permitirei nem mesmo à morte que tire você de mim._

Um enjôo tomou conta de mim e eu tive que abaixar a cabeça para não vomitar. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo várias vezes.

Agora eu finalmente caía em pedaços. Minha bolha protetora havia estourado ali, naquele momento. Só agora eu percebia.

Aquilo _não era_ um pesadelo, por mais que eu me dissesse isso desde que chegara ali.

Ninguém viria me buscar.

Eu não acordaria na manhã seguinte ao lado de Rony, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Aquilo_ era real.

Consegui controlar o enjôo e levantei os olhos. Tudo estava turvo e eu senti que meu corpo estava enfraquecido, prestes a cair no chão.

Não caí.

Fiz minhas pernas permanecerem firmes no lugar.

Notei um par de olhos me observando. Não consegui olhar de volta, mas pelo vulto e pelo brilho dos olhos, deduzi que era Potter quem me observava.

-_Hermione Granger é o último ingrediente para minha poção, senhores_. –Voldemort deu um meio sorriso cruel. –_Ela será minha salvação. Minha redenção. Somente um ser tão puro poderia me salvar. Ela possui duas características para a perfeição. Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás..._

Ergui os olhos imediatamente. Minha garganta se fechou.

-_Ela ofereceu a própria vida para salvar outra. De todo o coração, ela o fez. Um ato destes no nosso mundo é considerado sagrado e cria elos poderosos. Para minha sorte, não funcionou. Hermione Granger continua aqui_. –Ele me olhou. –_E o que torna o elo ainda mais poderoso? Quando a pessoa é pura de corpo e de alma. _

O enjôo voltara. Pelo Amor de Merlin. Alguém me resgate.

O burburinho ao redor de mim fez com que eu fechasse os olhos, enojada.

Ouvi alguém sussurrar: "_então ela é mesmo virgem? Mas é claro que ela é_.", a mesma pessoa respondeu, como se tivesse feito à si mesmo uma pergunta tola.

Eu precisava sair dali antes de vomitar. E eu _iria_ vomitar.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento para fora dali, senti meu corpo cair para trás lentamente, quase como se flutuasse.

E tudo escureceu.

**N/A : - sem coragem de aparecer –**

**- respira fundo –**

**Bom. Não sei exatamente como dar uma explicação delicada. Eu sei que dessa vez a demora do capítulo extrapolou um pouquinho (?)... tipo... 3 meses (foi isso?)**

**Nem sei dizer o quanto eu sinto, realmente não queria deixar vocês esperando. Sei que vocês estão curtindo a fic, e estou muito feliz com isso, não quero decepcionar ninguém.**

**Pretendo continuar a fic, nunca pretendi pará-la. Não vou abandonar assim. Tenho um grande interesse nessa fic, e sou bem motivada a escrevê-la.**

**Mas o final de ano chegou e me atrapalhou toda, internet daqui saiu do ar, acabei perdendo o foco e dando um tempo da fic.**

**Eu só não esperava tanto tempo assim, mas enfim, não programei nada disso.**

**Espero que ainda tenha alguém acompanhando – e só quero dizer que não irei postar aqui toda semana (ainda mais agora com as férias), mas que postarei SEMPRE que eu tiver um tempinho livre e que eu prometo não demorar mais de mês assim.**

**Enfim, curti escrever este capítulo. Escrevi com calma justamente para não decepcionar vocês, espero que tenham curtido. **

**Essa história da Hermione e do Voldemort ainda vai ser explicada mais à frente, direitinho.**

**Pretendo começar o capítulo 7 o quanto antes, para ontem, e postar o quanto antes pra compensar vocês. Quero fazê-lo bem interessante.**

**Visão do Harry na próxima.**

**Reviews? Ainda podem fazer isso?**

**Grande beijo !**


	8. Bella

**Harry**

Enquanto levava a garota de volta para o quarto, em meus braços, podia ouvir claramente os sussurros em todos os cômodos.

"..._Virgem. Cacete, isso me deixa de pau duro_."

"_...afinal, quem não teria vontade de deflorá-la? Não olhe para mim desse jeito_... _Ela realmente se parece com um doce de creme, dá vontade de devorar pedacinho por pedacinho_..."

"..._Meu Lorde que me perdoe, de maneira nenhuma pretendo desrespeitá-lo, mas... é praticamente impossível não querer dar uma gozada enquanto me imagino tirando a virgindade dela_..."

-CALADOS.

Todo o andar finalmente parou com a porra dos murmúrios assim que ouviram meu grito. Sequer fiz questão de dirigir meu olhar de desprezo àqueles vermes; simplesmente continuei meu caminho em silêncio, sentindo o peso morto em meus braços. Quando finalmente estava chegando ao quarto, ousei um olhar para baixo – agora que ninguém estava observando cada passo meu, senti-me livre o suficiente para isso.

Sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo, parei de andar somente a dois passos da porta.

Hermione Granger estava desmaiada em meus braços, frágil como um bebê. Sua cabeça estava caída para trás, sua nuca apoiada em meu braço. Seu pescoço vulnerável estava completamente exposto – parecia porcelana. Seus cabelos eram realmente longos – e só agora eu podia notar como balançavam no ar como um pêndulo com qualquer movimento que meus braços faziam. Uma calda pura de chocolate caramelo.

Soltei a respiração violentamente. Que _merda_ estava acontecendo com meu corpo? Hermione Granger não era nada comum. Eu havia notado isso desde a primeira vez. Ela parecia ter algum tipo de encantamento atípico rodeando-a – algo que atraía e fascinava.

Nada que ela fazia era propositalmente sensual: seus olhares transpiravam todo tipo de emoções, menos mensagens sexuais – os movimentos de seu corpo não eram de uma mulher sexual, e sim de uma menina. No entanto, cada porra de _suspiro_ que ela dava fazia cada pau ali naquele castelo se levantar. Eu geralmente me sentia facilmente atraído por todos os tipos de mulheres, pelos cheiros femininos e formas de corpo. Mas nunca _daquele_ jeito.

A ninfeta que eu tinha nos braços devia ser a coisa mais inocente que eu já vira com meus próprios olhos – e só agora eu sabia por quê. A palavra _virgem_ não existia no meu vocabulário – era algo que para mim estava praticamente extinto. Era uma coisa sobre a qual eu jamais pensava. Sobre a qual eu jamais tive que pensar desde praticamente minha infância. Eu não havia entendido todo o _frisson_ que aquela revelação causara – até agora.

Ela nunca havia feito _nada_ - aquele pensamento me pegou de surpresa. Nenhum homem _nunca_ tocara naquele corpo. No corpo que _eu_ segurava agora. Alguém iria ter a honra de possuí-la primeiro e ensiná-la tudo desde o início.

Bosta. Eu não havia notado que meu membro estava reagindo. Ali nos meus braços, de algum modo ela parecia intocável e proibida.

_Você está parecendo um adolescente tolo, Potter. Já pode ir se juntar ao bando de cães do cio que devem estar agora se masturbando no banheiro com a imagem __**dela**__ na cabeça._

Abri a porta de uma só vez, furioso comigo mesmo, furioso com todos. Rudemente, depositei a garota em cima da cama e virei as costas. Queria um cigarro naquele momento.

-O que aconteceu?

Olhei para trás e vi que a garota tinha acordado e sentava na cama, confusa. Esfregava os olhos como uma criança recém desperta. Aquilo me irritou.

-Você não agüentou a _pressão_ da pequena reunião com o Mestre e desmaiou. –Respondi com meu cinismo habitual, carregado com um pouco mais de acidez. –Já era de se esperar.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas finas e me encarou. Já não havia mais confusão em seu rosto.

-Suponho que sim, era de se esperar. Virei _prisioneira_ de um dia para o outro, num castelo horrível e escuro, e acabei de descobrir que eu sou um tipo de _ingrediente_ principal numa seita horrenda, comandada pelo bruxo mais terrível que existe. Terei que me tornar _esposa_ dele... –Seu rosto de franziu em asco. –E acabo de ter _minha vida sexual_ revelada na frente de todos os seus comensais de morte. Então acho que sim, era de se esperar que eu tivesse um colapso no meio daquela reunião sinistra.

Ela despejou isso muito rápido e tive que me concentrar para acompanhar suas palavras. Diante da última frase, suas bochechas se avermelharam, e ela escondeu o rosto como se tivesse dito mais do que pretendia.

Eu não poderia dizer o que se apoderou de mim – sem pensar, dei dois passos em direção à cama. A garota não ergueu o rosto, e eu odiava ser ignorado, então puxei seu queixo violentamente para minha direção. Ela me encarou com raiva – suas bochechas ainda flamejantes. De algum modo aquela cor me fascinou, parecia _vida_. Os comensais geralmente – mesmo as mulheres – eram sempre pálidos e sem vida no rosto. Hermione Granger era o oposto. Tudo nela era intenso e vivaz demais. Aquilo me incomodava.

-Então... virgem? –Escapou da minha boca antes que eu pudesse conter. Meu rosto não demonstrava absolutamente nada, eu podia sentir.

De repente me peguei olhando os lábios _dela_, que se abriam em puro choque pela minha pergunta – lábios fodidamente rosados e desenhados; apostaria que um beijo meu esmagaria aqueles lábios e arranharia a pele delicada. Ela voltou a virar o rosto para seu próprio ombro – para não me encarar. Eu voltei a puxar seu rosto para mim, mais violentamente dessa vez.

-Olhe para mim quando eu falar com você.

Os olhos dela encontraram os meus. Ela possuía cílios _muito_ longos, suas íris cor de mel ficavam muito mais claras comparadas aos cílios.

-Ora, ora, estou interrompendo? –Uma voz feminina e estridente, seguida de uma risada escandalosa, veio da porta.

Lentamente me virei para olhar. Conhecia muito bem aquela risada debochada.

-Bella. –Suspirei.

Seus olhos negros estavam fixos em mim – atraídos e divertidos. Bellatrix Lestrange sorriu sensualmente em minha direção.

-Harry Potter.

Lentamente seus olhos passaram de mim, para a jovem sentada na cama.

-Ora, ora, ora... esta seria _Hermione Granger_? –Bella a olhou de cima à baixo lentamente, e depois me olhou buscando confirmação.

Hesitei ligeiramente antes de confirmar com a cabeça.Dei uma olhada em Granger, ela observava Bellatrix curiosamente – quieta.

-Adorável, não, Bella?

Outra voz veio da porta. Cerrei o maxilar. Damon estava encostado no arco da porta, muito confortável, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto observava Hermione. Bella sorriu por cima do ombro para Damon, e se aproximou lentamente da cama – como uma cobra se esgueirando – um leve sorriso cínico no rosto.

-Sim, Damon... –Bella sussurrou, finalmente ficando de frente para Hermione. Ergueu um dedo ossudo e passou pela bochecha corada; Hermione se afastou. Bella a olhou de perto observando cada detalhe, como um cão farejando um novo alimento. –Sem dúvidas ela é... interessante.

Erguendo-se um pouco para trás, Bella deu um sorriso lento e malicioso, expondo os dentes tortos.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, muito prazer. –Disse à Granger. -Honrada em conhecer a _noiva_ do mestre.

Hermione se encontrava de sobrancelhas franzidas, e não parecia muito feliz ali sendo observada como se fosse um animal num zoológico.

-Pois eu não me sinto honrada em conhecê-la, e muito menos em ser considerada a noiva de seu mestre.

A resposta da garota me pegou de surpresa – e eu não era um homem que me surpreendia com freqüência. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu escandalosamente.

-Ela é atrevida. –Disse para mim, muito divertida.

Damon sorriu, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, de braços cruzados.

-Sim, ela é. –Confirmei, inexpressivo, lançando um olhar frio em direção à própria.

Granger tinha o rosto erguido e uma expressão arrogante e auto-suficiente no rosto. Parecia não se importar em estar num quarto sozinha com três comensais de morte intimidando-a. Essa garota não tinha a menor noção de perigo – tive vontade de sacudi-la e fazê-la mostrar algum respeito.

Bella estendeu a mão, sem aviso, e puxou o fino casaco de renda que Granger usava sobre o vestido rosa claro. O vestido possuía um decote leve e apertado, que comprimia e deixava entrever a entrada dos seios brancos e jovens. Seus ombros femininos foram expostos.

Meu membro sacudiu em alerta dentro das minhas calças, e eu amaldiçoei em voz alta. Mas ninguém ouviu, pois agora Hermione falava em alto e bom som "Hey!" e tentava puxar o casaco de volta.

-Não me provoque, Bella. –A voz de Damon soou divertida e levemente alterada. Ele já não estava mais encostado na porta, agora ele tinha entrado no quarto.

Tive vontade de chutá-lo para fora no mesmo minuto.

-Ela é como um pedaço de torta de morango. –Bella riu novamente, os dentes tortos e amarelados, claramente se divertia. –Olhe esta pele... –Apertou a pele translúcida do braço de Hermione e subiu delicadamente a mão até um dos ombros descobertos. –É macia. _Jovem_. –Pegou o queixo dela com ferocidade, quase como eu havia feito alguns minutos mais cedo. –Vocês não têm vontade de devorar essa doçura? –Perguntou olhando para mim e para Damon com expressão maliciosa e divertida, quase descontrolada.

Todos nós sabíamos que Bella ficara um pouco louca desde que estivera em Azkaban, anos atrás.

-Acredite, Bella, ela tenta a todos nós. –Damon observava como se quisesse estar no lugar de Bellatrix, tocando Hermione. –É uma pena _você _ter sido escolhida para ser a noiva do meu mestre, meu doce. –Ele sorriu para Hermione de forma quase inocente, de forma confiante.

Toda aquela conversa fiada havia me colocado nos nervos. Hermione tentava inutilmente se afastar de Bella – e estava claramente incomodada pelo olhar de Damon.

-Já é suficiente. –Minha voz saiu grave e seca.

O quarto ficou em silêncio; Bella me encarou, surpresa – Damon continuou encarando Hermione, embora agora parecesse sério e impaciente (o tipo era atrevido e petulante, mas sabia se pôr em seu lugar. E sabia perfeitamente que era _eu_ quem comandava ali na ausência do Mestre) – e o _pequeno pedaço de torta de morango_ me olhou com alívio.

Hermione Granger não fazia a menor idéia do quanto eu estava puto naquele exato momento. E como eu queria me livrar dela.

-Bella. Me acompanhe até lá fora. –Pedi já me dirigindo para fora do quarto sem lançar nenhum olhar para trás. –E quanto à você, Davil, procure um lugar para ser útil. Seus cinco minutos de diversão acabaram por aqui. –Acrescentei para Damon.

Ele fechou o rosto e me encarou nos olhos por um momento – algo piscou em suas íris. Logo, ele sorriu dissimuladamente e acenou educadamente.

-Nos veremos em breve, _Hermione_. –Ele murmurou à garota, com um sorriso gentil.

Quase esmurrei a porta ao sair para fazer Davil se calar. Ao invés disso, me dirigi silenciosamente à minha sala – sentindo Bella, com seu ar debochado e infantil, atrás de mim.

Sentei em minha poltrona e acendi um cigarro, tragando profundamente, antes de levantar os olhos calmamente para Bella.

-Então... o que a traz aqui?

Bellatrix tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto enquanto sentava na cadeira à minha frente, cruzando as pernas cobertas pela calça preta e botas.

-Fui requisitada pelo Lorde para passar alguns dias aqui. Minha visita será breve, infelizmente, logo eu terei que voltar ao Canadá.

-Claro. –Soltei a fumaça para cima. –Será um prazer recebê-la, Bella, sinta-se bem-vinda em nome do Lorde.

-Humm... –Ela fez um bico. -Obrigada. Você é sempre muito cortês.

Ergui um lado do meu lábio superior, num meio sorriso – falso como sempre, mas um sorriso – quando notei como Bella passava de leve a língua pelos lábios e me olhava de cima a baixo.

-É o meu dever... – Levantei lentamente, rodeei a mesa e fui até a porta. Tranquei-a, e os olhos escuros de Bellatrix brilharam. - ... me certificar de que os hóspedes do Lorde sejam recebidos propriamente.

-Estou ansiosa para receber toda sua hospitalidade. –Ela levantou e andou em minha direção.

Bellatrix podia ter enlouquecido um pouco em Azkaban; mas como mulher, ela não havia perdido completamente sua sensualidade, por mais bruta que fosse. E continuava muito boa na cama.

-O que você tem em mente? –Perguntei sem tirar o sorriso cínico.

Bellatrix lambeu os lábios, com uma risada rouca. Colocou ambas as mãos em meu peito e aproximou os lábios dos meus.

-Eu tenho _algo_ em mente.

Em menos de um minuto, eu já havia tirado suas roupas e a prensava na parede enquanto ia fundo dentro dela. Rude. Forte. Aliviando minhas tensões. Sem nenhuma delicadeza. Eu podia estar machucando Bellatrix, mas a vadia parecia gostar. Sorria e gemia de forma descontrolada, mordendo meus lábios. O sexo sempre era bom entre nós, pois ela sempre sabia lidar com meus ritmos e minhas necessidades.

Comecei a investir com mais ferocidade. Agora podia ouvir claramente os barulhos que o corpo de Bella fazia ao bater contra a parede. Por algum motivo eu não estava conseguindo gozar. Estava duro como uma rocha, mas havia uma tensão em minhas costas que não me liberava. Nunca havia acontecido antes.

-Porra. –Xinguei alto, sentindo o suor escorrer por minhas costas. As mãos de Bella escorregavam ali.

Porque eu não estava conseguindo gozar? Que merda estava acontecendo?

Puxei os cabelos de Bellatrix com violência. Pretos. Crespos. Eles não eram o que eu queria. Imaginei em minha mão cabelos macios, longos e ondulados. Cor de chocolate. Avelã. Com aquela visão, eu me senti prestes a chegar ao ápice. Minhas costas tencionaram e eu grunhi. No segundo seguinte estava gozando dentro de Bella.

Ela sorriu e gemeu alto, satisfeita, de olhos fechados. Apoiei ambas as mãos na parede, ofegante, assim que senti Bellatrix escorregar para o chão, de pé.

Meus olhos desfocaram quando eu notei o que havia acabado de fazer.

_Você está condenado, Potter. Você acabou de gozar com a imagem da noiva do seu mestre na cabeça. _

Já passava das onze da noite. Eu observava as ondas escuras quebrarem nas pedras, muitos metros abaixo de mim, através da grande janela do meu escritório. Havia _semanas_ que eu não saía dali, que eu não saía para o mundo lá fora. Todos os outros comensais podiam ir e vir. Menos eu. Porque fora _eu_ quem o Lorde incumbira para proteger sua preciosa virgem.

Essa merda toda de babá já estava dando no saco – mas _é claro_ que eu teria que ficar ali, sem emitir nenhuma palavra, até quando o Lorde precisasse da minha presença.

E ao pensar no termo babá, pensei que seria uma boa checar a criancinha para ver se não estava aprontando nenhuma, como era bem provável. Meu rosto formou uma careta de desagrado que refletiu no vidro embaçado da janela.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, quase me parabenizei por ter tido a idéia de checá-la antes de dormir.

Eu estava certo, como sempre.

A delicada noivinha do Mestre estava destruindo o quarto. Grande parte do papel de parede estava arrancada. O espelho da penteadeira estava partido em pedaços. As roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados.

Sem emitir nenhum som, calmamente me encostei na porta.

-O que está fazendo? –Minha voz saiu suave enquanto meus olhos se apertavam.

Ela pulou ao ouvir minha voz e levantou os olhos. Seu rosto estava corado pelo esforço que ela estava fazendo ali, e seus cabelos sempre impecáveis estavam desarrumados. Desarrumados de um modo sexy, como se um vento tivesse batido neles. Mas ela obviamente não deveria estar percebendo como parecia sexy – como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama de um cara.

-O que parece? –Ela grunhiu de volta, me respondendo sem medo algum na voz. –Estou _farta_ de ficar trancada. _Odeio _esse quarto. Odeio como tudo parece sempre muito arrumado. Se eu for passar o próximo ano aqui, eu prefiro ele assim. –Sorriu atrevidamente.

Dei de ombros e ergui uma sobrancelha, sorrindo também. Ela pareceu murchar.

-E onde você estava? –Me perguntou, como se tivesse todo o direito do mundo em saber meu paradeiro.

Ergui minha sobrancelha direita. Eu poderia usar a oportunidade para zombar daquela pergunta, ou repreender a garota, mas decidi fazer outra coisa, mais divertida.

-Fodendo.

Ela me olhou como se não houvesse escutado direito. Suas bochechas saíram do rosa bebê original, que sempre estava ali, e se tornaram realmente vermelhas.

Aquilo era mesmo divertido.

-Desculpe? –Ela pediu, numa voz minúscula.

Eu agora mal podia esconder o sorriso divertido.

-Eu estava fodendo. Bellatrix. Em várias posiçõe...

-Senhor. –Ela me interrompeu, olhando para baixo, ocultando os olhos sob os cílios longos. –Já é suficiente.

Sorri, o quarto em silêncio pela primeira vez. Dei dois passos para ela.

-Não se aproxime de mim. –De repente ela ficou séria e franziu o cenho, voltando e me olhar. Havia raiva naqueles olhos.

Sorri com o lado direito da boca.

-O que você vai fazer se eu me aproximar? Gritar pelo papai? –Fiz um bico, zombando dela. –Chamar pelo _Rony_? –Ri comigo mesmo. –Quem é esse babaca, mesmo?

O rosto da garota agora estava vidrado. Parecia que eu tocara num ponto sensível.

-Não ouse falar dele. –Ela sussurrou em fúria. –Ele é muito mais do que você sonharia em ser algum dia da sua miserável vida.

Não me alterei diante do insulto e sorri confiante.

-Não acredito que ele seja. –Suspirei, balançando a cabeça como se explicasse algo a uma criança. –Ainda assim, se um dia eu o ver, acabo com ele em alguns segundos e trago sua cabeça como lembrança. Se você se comportar, posso até dá-la de presente para você.

Ela tremeu violentamente, como uma folha ao vento, e por um momento achei que fosse desmaiar _de novo_. Franzi o cenho e dei um passo, ficando na frente dela. Senti uma fisgada no ante braço, e quando olhei, vi um filete de sangue mais ou menos profundo. Olhei para as mãos da garota e vi que ela segurava um pedaço de vidro quebrado; sujo de sangue.

A ação impensada me fez ficar furioso.

-Você é estúpida? –Grunhi, apertando o braço dela com força.

Ela não gritou, como eu esperava que fizesse, por mais que minha mão rodeasse seu braço quase completamente e o aperto interrompesse sua circulação.

Cheguei meu rosto muito perto do dela – vi que seu nariz possuía sardas, coisa que eu ainda não tinha reparado até aquele momento. Seus cílios não eram só muito longos, como também eram curvados. E finalmente senti seu perfume.

Ela cheirava a algum tipo de _doce_. Nada que eu me lembrasse com exatidão. Agora entrava em minhas narinas como um intoxicante, ou um paralisante.

-Me solte agora. –Sussurrou, me encarando.

Pensei em uma maneira de puni-la severamente, mas minha mente agora parecia embaçada. Meus olhos viajaram para os lábios rosados, e sem perceber o que fazia aproximei mais meu rosto. Agora só o que nos separava eram alguns centímetros. Vi seus olhos de avelã descerem para minha boca, imitando meu movimento.

Meus lábios ficaram um pouco secos e eu me afastei, ainda segurando firmemente seu braço.

-Se você quiser se comportar como uma criança, você será tratada como uma. –Avisei.

-Certo, como se já não estivessem fazendo isso. –Ela concordou com a cabeça, e eu cerrei os olhos. –O que quer dizer? Vai me dar aquela surra no traseiro como você prometeu uma vez?

-Nada me daria mais _prazer_, querida. –Respondi lentamente, passando os olhos por cada milímetro de seu corpo minuciosamente.

Ela se remexeu incomodamente, e eu não voltei a olhá-la até chegar à porta. Antes de sair, murmurei brevemente por cima do ombro:

-Se você me forçar a te dar essa lição, que fique claro que eu vou querê-la sem roupa sobre meus joelhos. E certamente vou aproveitar _muito_ a visão, minha linda.

Bati a porta do quarto quando ouvi a exclamação assustada.

**N/A: Quero agradecer todos os comentários! Mas devido a algumas perguntas que eu preciso esclarecer, vou responder somente alguns comentários (alguns atrasados inclusive):**

Kizy Malfoy** – Não, o Damon Davil não é o Damon de Vampire Diaries... ainda que eu tenha uma queda MASTER pelo Damon de TVD X) Mas não, não fiz esse personagem pensando nele. Apenas peguei o nome por acaso. De qualquer forma o Damon daqui não é tão bonito assim (impossível ser) :P**

**E sobre a Hermione chamar o Harry de senhor. O Harry não é velho, ele tem 28 anos aqui. E como a Herms é novinha, tem só 19, ela trata ele como senhor por causa do medo e um pouquinho também porque ela quer demonstrar um pouco de respeito (seria essa a palavra?) já que ele é a pessoa que cuida dela.**

**E sim... a relação que eu quis passar de Voldermort/Harry foi mais ou menos essa. Quase como um avô e um neto. Mas obviamente, a personalidade do Dumbledore e do Voldemort não pode ser comparada. Não se enganem pelo modo com que ele tem aparecido até agora – calmo. Vocês ainda não viram o outro lado dele.**

**– O sacrifício da Hermione vai aparecer ainda. Mais adiante :] Beijos**

Zoey hyuuga** – Hello :] Bom, sim, basicamente o que o Harry sente pela Hermione é tesão e luxúria. Ele não faz muito do tipo que tem sentimentos por alguém. E nem também é acostumado a sentir um desejo assim por ninguém, e isso tá confundindo ele bastante, deixando ele sem entender. Ainda mais por ela "pertencer" ao Mestre dele, que é a única pessoa a quem o Harry é fiel. Então imagina a situação.**

**Voldemort está o monstro dos filmes aqui. Sem nariz, sim. Kkk Coitada da Hermione. Mas a boa (?) notícia é que mais pra frente na fic ele vai voltar à aparência de Tom. Pelo menos é o que eu pretendo (e PS: eu acho o Tom um gato o.o ri do seu 'dá pra passar um chuvisco' kkkk)**

**Beijos**

As principais** perguntas respondidas. A demais, agradeço a todas as outras pessoas :] O comentário de vocês é super importante, então continuem comentando.**

**See ya x)**

**Cap. 8 em breve...**


End file.
